A girl trapped in wonderland
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: Catherine Fisher is just a normal teen who hates her life and family and just wants to get away. catherine desiding to run away is almost hit by a truck only to be saved by a boy with white bunny ears. The boy then offers Catherine a way to escape her lif
1. Where oh where does couriousity take us

**A girl trapped in wonder land**

Chapter 1- where oh where does curiosity take us

Catherine Fisher quickly packed her bag as she heard her father's truck pull into the drive way. How she wished she could just disappear into her own world, every thing would make scene if it were that way. Catherine lost her train of thought as she heard her mother scream.

"What the hell you doing back here Henry? Huh I told you to get out go away just leave. Just leave me and Catherine alone..." Catherine heard her father's foot steps on the steps quickly she swung herself out the window along with her bag. Keeping herself balanced maneuvered herself down the side of the house. She heard her father rattle at her door, demanding that she open the locked door. Reaching the ground Catherine began to run, across the street till her father and mother yelled for her to stop. Stopping in the road Catherine turned and shook her head at her parents, but as she turned to continue a tractor trailer skidded to a stop coming towards. Catherine closed her eyes and put her hand up to brace herself. A sound slammed and Catherine slowly opened her eyes.

A boy stood in front of the Truck his hands lay across his chest his eyes lay on Catherine. Catherine raised her eyebrow looking at his head two long white bunny ears that hung off his head.

"Is it that bad here do you really want to leave that bad?" the boy asked. Catherine stood slowly and looked questioning at the boy. Catherine heard her parents at the front door pulling it open and running to the road. "You don't have much time, would you like to leave, run away, I'll show you the path, a path to the rabbit hole that will bring you away from here." Catherine looked at the boy and then back at her parents. "What are you waiting for take my hand and let's run away." Catherine looked at her parents the both screamed her name. Frowning she turned back to the boy. "Well what do you say?" Catherine swung her bag onto her back and put her hand into the boy's offered hand.


	2. down away into the rabbit hole

1Chapter 2: down away into the rabbit hole

The boy smiled as Catherine's hand touched his. Quick as a flash Catherine felt the boy running on the wind with her at his side her bag was heavy at her side but she held onto both her bag and the boy's hand as tight as she could. It seemed like a few seconds as the boy slowed and stopped. Catherine was amazed at what she saw since while holding the boy's hands all she saw was a blurry background. Now she saw the background for what it really was. A giant cavern reached at least 50 feet above Catherine's and the boy's head. Lush over growth filled the cave's roof top and sides flowers Catherine hadn't ever thought would exist were there in full bloom reaching out. Catherine stood staring at the plants when a whisper reached her ears.

"What's that sound?" Catherine asked softly the boy moved toward a flower and whispered softly

"It's them the flowers the sing and talk and live life the way humans should but the red queen doesn't like the way wild flowers grow." The boy touched a flower and a small person with dragon fly wings stepped onto his hand. It flew around his hand for a second and then flew back in to its flower.

"Wait where exactly am I?" The boy didn't answer as foot prints sounded. The boy quickly jumped into an over growth as soldiers marched into view. Catherine saw the boy's hand motions to follow, but she refused, and quickly stood her ground. A carriage was surrounded by Guards stopped. A tall man stepped out from the carriage and walked toward Catherine. Pulling out a magnified glass he quickly looked Catherine over and wrote small scribbles in a small notebook.

"Wears boy clothes, appears to be of the female gender, hair dark brown close to black," The man went on and on making comments on everything Catherine owned till finally she yelled.

"ENOUGH." The man stepped back and wrote in his notebook

The cararge door opened again. This time a woman stepped from the carraige. Her dress was long and had to large slits up the sides that reached to her thighs. The dress was a deep purple. The woman's hair was black and twisted into a braid. Catherine stared at the woman's head where two black cat ears sat. The woman also had a tail that stuck out of the woman's dress.

"Child why do you go against the laws of the Red queen. Law 678 states that all creatures of the female gender must wear appropriate clothing that is issued to them. Females who wear clothing of the male gender are to report to the castle of heart, so they are punished. Those who bring in heritics who disobey the law will be rewarded and so forth. So child is there a reason why you disobey the Red queen's law. The Red queen who thinks she can over power the cheshire cats and what they rule." The woman walked closer to Catherine. "Well child I heard you speak not two minoute ago will you not speak now?" Catherine stared at the woman.

"I wear what I was alowed to wear yesterday, and what I was allowed to wear before I came here. I don't know who you people are, but I'm only here because I wanted to run away from home so if you don't mind I have to go." The woman bowed apologizing.

"How rude of me. I am Lady Cheshire The current eear of the Kingdom of the cats. I apologize for my rudeness, I did not know I was adressing a run away. White Rabbit come out." Catherine turned to see the boy with rabbit ears come out of the bushes. "Did you desided to bring another to test her for the queen. Go back to your mistress, Rabbit, tell her that the girl is know my guest, go." Catherine watched as the boy bowed slightly with his teeth clenched. He then turned and vanished. The woman with the cat ears sighed and then turned to Catherine. "I apologize, if you wish to return home you must find the catipillar. However if you would like to stay here for a little longer go to the madd Hatter. I must be off I apologize for your hardship enjoy your stay." With that the woman and nam stepped back into the carraige. Catherine stepped out of the way as the carraige pulled by.

"But where am I?" Catherine yelled to the woman. The woman stuck her head out and smiled to Catherine.

"Why Wonderland of corse." the woman said. Catherine cursed as the carraige pulled away.


End file.
